Prawo Niespodzianki
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Pewien wojownik, wracając do domu, przemierza Szare Pustkowie, teren należący do Przeklętych. Jeden z nieludzi staje mu na drodze i żąda zapłaty za przejście ścieżką... Przyszły KuroFay.


Fik pisany, by odblokować wenę. Mam nadzieję, że się udało… Przedstawiam takie cuś, mała wariacja na temat wiedźminowego Prawa Niespodzianki, które, o ile pamiętam, pojawiło się też w jakiejś polskiej baśni… Chyba o.O Chodziło o córkę rybaka i jakiegoś księcia z jeziora…A może to zupełnie inna bajka? O.O Nieważne… W każdym razie zapraszam…

* * *

><p>Mrok panujący dookoła zdawał się szydzić z wojownika przedzierającego się przez bagno. Niewysokie, powyginane i pozbawione listowia drzewa wyglądały jak łapy potwora, gotowego do schwytania nieostrożnego wędrowca, który ośmieli się zapuścić w ich okolicę. Niska, szara mgła i upiornie czerwony księżyc nadawały mokradłu wygląd starego cmentarzyska. Gdzieniegdzie spod błota wystawała ludzka ręka, fragment szkieletu zamarłego w rozpaczliwiej próbie ucieczki. Gdzieś na wyspie stałego lądu, pokrytej poszarzałą, suchą trawą, bieliły się pojedyncze kości tych, którzy, choć udało się im wydostać się z bagien, umarli zabici przez dzikie zwierzęta. <em>Albo przez Przeklętych,<em> pomyślał wędrowiec, zerkając niespokojnie dookoła. _Szare Pustkowie i wszystkie mokradła należą przecież do tych nieludzi._

Wojownik nie bał się prawie nigdy. Nawykł do niebezpieczeństw, wiele razy krzyżował miecz z wrogiem i wychodził ze starcia zwycięsko. Odkąd pamiętał, jego ród znany był jako najpotężniejszy z Rodów Miecza. Kurogane od dziecka władał bronią, idąc śladem ojców i praojców i tak samo miał zamiar wychować przyszłe swoje dzieci. Na ogorzałej, opalonej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, gdy pomyślał o czekającej w domu żonie. Od pół roku nie było go w gospodarstwie i niecierpliwił się, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, zwłaszcza, że jego droga przechodziła przez Pustkowie. Nie bał się bandytów czy złodziei, był pewien, że poradziłby sobie spokojnie nawet i z całą bandą. Bał się tylko jednego – tych, przeciw którym wszelka broń była bezużyteczna. Przeklęci. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd się brali, jednak od zmierzłych czasów wszelkie nieurodzaje i mokradła należały do nich. Ludzie omijali bagna szerokim łukiem, zaklinając bogów, by Przeklęci nigdy nie sięgnęli po ich ziemie i domy. Nie wiadomo, czy modlitwy rzeczywiście działały, jednak ci nieludzie nigdy dotąd nie przekroczyli swoich granic. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że ludzie są bezpieczni. Wielu z tych, którzy zapuścili się w głąb mokradeł, nie wracało albo też wracało w stanie kompletnego pomieszania zmysłów, powtarzając nieprzytomnie o cudach, dziwach i pięknie, które rzekomo ujrzały w Zamkach Przeklętych. Zamki…Kolejny powód, dla którego nie należało się zbliżać do Przeklętych. Stare ruiny, pamiętające czasy królów, górowały nad pustkowiami, strasząc i przypominając o ich upiornych mieszkańcach. Kto raz przekroczył próg jednego z zamczysk, nigdy już z niego nie wyszedł. Tak mówiono, bo żaden ze śmiałków, którzy wyruszyli zdobyć Zamek, nie wrócił.

Strach, który odczuwał teraz wojownik, nie należał do niego. To wszechobecna mgła i morowe powietrze systematycznie truły jego duszę, by zboczył ze ścieżki i wszedł w mordercze błoto. Kurogane skupił się więc jedynie na mieczu u boku i ciągle trzymając dłoń na chłodnej rękojeści, nie pozwalał sobie zerknąć w bok. Zimny wiatr poruszył spiętymi z tyłu czarnymi włosami, rozwiewając koński ogon wojownika. Czerwone oczy, skoncentrowane na ścieżce przed sobą, wiodącej do domu, nagle zostały oślepione błyskawicą. Szare niebo pojaśniało na moment, a później znów znikło w mroku, wypuszczając ze swych objęć deszcz, a wojownikowi serce podeszło do gardła. Na wąskiej dróżce ktoś stał, choć jeszcze przed momentem w okolicy nie było żywego ducha.

Przybysz ubrany był w ciemną pelerynę z kapturem, której poły wirowały na wietrze. Był szczupły i znacznie drobniejszy od potężnego wojownika, a także co najmniej o głowę niższy. Choć wyglądał, jakby dało się go zepchnąć z drogi jednym zamachem ramion, wojownik wyczuwał od niego coś, co go zaalarmowało. Nie było widać jego twarzy. Wędrowiec cofnął się o krok i wydobył długi miecz. Smok wyrzeźbiony na rękojeści zalśnił w świetle kolejnej, bezgłośnej błyskawicy.

-Zejdź mi z drogi, Przeklęty – powiedział wolno Kurogane, wyciągając przed siebie broń. Dobrze wiedział, że stal będzie bezużyteczna w starciu, ale wolał mieć miecz przy sobie.

-Kurogane z Suwy – stwierdził cicho Przeklęty. Wojownik nie drgnął, nie wykazując zaskoczenia tym, że osobnik znał jego imię. – Szukałem cię.

-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – brunet mocniej zacisnął ręce na mieczu. – Przepuść mnie. Jestem wędrowcem, mam prawo przejść Wolną Ścieżką.

-Prawda – zgodził się z nim nieczłowiek. – Wolną Ścieżkę ustanowiono przejściem przez Szare Pustkowie. Ale musisz zapłacić, by móc mnie minąć.

Kurogane pomyślał o małej chatce, w której czekała na niego stęskniona żona i zaklął w myślach.

-Ile chcesz złota? – zapytał, podnosząc głos.

-Nie chcę złota – odparł Przeklęty spokojnie. – Drogocennych przedmiotów też nie. Ani broni.

-Więc czego chcesz w zamian? – Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, że dyskutuje z nieczłowiekiem. Nie mógł okazać gniewu czy zniecierpliwienia, wtedy skończyłby źle. – Nie mam nic więcej.

-Przy sobie nie – zgodził się nieczłowiek. – Puszczę cię wolno, a ty obiecasz mi to, co czeka na ciebie w domu, a ty jeszcze o tym nie wiesz.

-Prawo Niespodzianki – szepnął Kurogane, kalkulując swoje szanse. Cóż takiego mógłby zastać w domu? Mieli kilka koni i krów. Być może urodziło się źrebię po dobrych, szybkich koniach, zapewne sporo warte. Równie dobrze to cielę, które też można sprzedać. Bo cóż więcej? Drobne plony z przydomowego ogródka nie zainteresowałyby Przeklętego, nagły spadek po jakimś krewnym też nie… Jego żona lubiła koty, być może przygarnęła jakiegoś kociaka, gdy go nie było… Nieważne. Chciał tylko wrócić.

-Zgoda – stwierdził głośniej. – Cokolwiek to jest, należy do ciebie. A teraz… - urwał, bo nie było już potrzeby mówić dalej. Przeklęty znikł w chwili, w której wypowiedział pierwsze słowo oznaczające przypieczętowanie umowy. _Co ja robię,_ pomyślał nagle Kurogane. _Targuję się z nieczłowiekiem… _Pośpiesznie ruszył ścieżką. Mgły rozwiały się i na horyzoncie widział już skraj zagajniku, za którym rozpoczynała się Suwa.

* * *

><p>Po dwóch godzinach stanął wreszcie przed swoim domem. Wzruszenie ogarnęło go, gdy patrzył na drewniany budynek. W izbie paliło się światło. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, gdy usłyszał radosny głos żony i drzwi się otworzyły. Ujrzał długie, czarne włosy i jasną twarz ukochanej i chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy jego wzrok padł na to, co trzymała w rękach.<p>

-Kochanie! – kobieta zbiegła do niego lekko, uważając jednocześnie na zawiniątko, które tuliła do piersi. – Tak długo na ciebie czekaliśmy!

-Czekaliśmy - powtórzył poszarzałymi wargami. Z zawiniętych materiałów dobiegło ciche kwilenie. Maleńka rączka zaciśnięta w pięść pojawiła się w górze.

-Nasz pierworodny – zaświergotała kobieta do dziecka, nie zauważając bladości męża. – Matka chce nazwać go Youou, ale pomyślałam, że damy mu na imię Kurogane, według twojej tradycji, co, kochanie? Cieszysz się, prawda? Kochanie? – uśmiech na jej twarzy znikł, gdy przyjrzała się mężowi. – Co się stało… Ach! – wpatrywała się w coś za plecami Kurogane.

Wojownik, wiedząc już kogo ujrzy, wolno się obrócił. Zobaczył tą samą postać co na bagnach. Przeklęty wolno zbliżył się do nich. Kurogane wyciągnął miecz i zasłonił żonę.

-Odejdź – powiedział ostrzegawczo.

-Przychodzę po to, co mi obiecałeś, wojowniku – stwierdził spokojnie Przeklęty. – Czyżbyś zapomniał o słowie, które dałeś mi na bagnach?

-Kochanie, o czym on mówi? – zapytała kobieta, cofając się o krok. Jej mąż zwrócił na nią udręczone spojrzenie. – Nie, nie nasze dziecko! – zawołała rozpaczliwie, zrozumiawszy nagle sytuację. Jej krzyk sprawił, że Kurogane się otrząsnął. Z gniewem spojrzał na nieczłowieka.

-Nie próbuj na mnie swoich uroków, Przeklęty – warknął. – Syna ci nie oddam. Weź cokolwiek innego i odejdź.

-Prawo jest prawem – odpowiedział cicho nieczłowiek. – Łamiąc Prawo Niespodzianki łamiesz prawa magii.

-W dupie mam prawa magii! – warknął Kurogane. – Wynoś się, przeklęty pomiocie!

-Nie chciałem tego robić – stwierdził melancholijnie Przeklęty, unosząc rękę spod peleryny. Machnął nią lekko, jakby odganiał się od muchy i jakaś siła odrzuciła Kurogane na bok. Wojownik padł na ziemię, niezbyt boleśnie zresztą, ale coś zmusiło go do pozostawia w bezruchu. Otworzył usta, by krzyknąć do żony, ale zauważył ze strachem, że nie może wypowiedzieć słowa. Mógł tylko obserwować.

Przeklęty zbliżył się do jego żony. Kobieta, przytulając dziecko do siebie, cofała się w stronę domu. Nieczłowiek wyciągnął do niej ręce. Gdy kobieta uderzyła plecami o ścianę domu, dotknął jasnymi palcami zawiniątka. Szarpnęła się, ale nie było dokąd uciec. Nie mogła też go odepchnąć, nie wypuszczając z rąk synka.

-Nie zrobię krzywdy temu dziecku – powiedział cicho Przeklęty. – Dam mu szansę na życie. Za rok Suwę nawiedzi powódź. Srebrny Strumień wystąpi z brzegów i woda z bagien Pustkowia dotrze aż tutaj. Ten dom zostanie zniszczony, a kołyska z dzieckiem porwana przez falę. Chłopiec umrze, jeśli tu zostanie.

-Kłamiesz… - szepnęła kobieta, a łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach.

-Wiesz, że Strumień wylewał nie jeden raz w przeszłości – odparł nieczłowiek. – Woda zawsze pochodziła pod Suwę. Wasz dom jest blisko rzeki. Będzie pierwszym, który zaleje woda. Proszę, daj mi to dziecko.

Kobieta popatrzyła w cień pod kapturem. Przeklęty, jakby domyślając się jej myśli, zsunął kaptur na tyle, by mogła ujrzeć jego twarz. Jasne, mokre włosy okalały twarz o niebieskich, smutnych oczach.

-Nie jestem upiorem – szepnął. – Kiedyś byłem człowiekiem. Wiem, co to miłość. Nie skrzywdzę twojego syna. Uwierz mi, proszę.

Zawahała się, po czym, ku przerażeniu męża, wyciągnęła przed siebie drżące dłonie. Przeklęty ujął delikatnie zawiniątko ze śpiącym dzieckiem i troskliwie przytulił je do siebie, chroniąc przed wiatrem.

-Dziękuję.

Nim słowa przebrzmiały w powietrzu, już go nie było.

* * *

><p>Stary Zamek, przed wiekami będący jedną z posiadłości króla, teraz był tylko ruiną, wchodzącą w skład dziedzictwa Przeklętych. Z nagich murów dawno zniknęły gobeliny i obrazy, część dachu zawaliła się wskutek gwałtownych burz, a większość szyb dawno temu się roztrzaskała. Bagienna roślinność wdarła się do środka Zamku. Wiele kamiennych płyt było wydartych, odsłaniając szarą ziemię, jedynie środkiem dziedzińca biegła wciąż podłoga. Wąski pas płyt prowadził do starych, poczerniałych drzwi, mogących rozpaść się pod silnym uderzeniem na kawałki. Zardzewiała klamka zaskrzypiała, gdy czyjaś dłoń ją nacisnęła. Pan Zamku wracał do domu.<p>

Drzwi ze skrzypieniem zawiasów otworzyły się, ukazując ciemny, wilgotny korytarz. Zacieki na ścianach były efektem długotrwałych deszczy, tak często nawiedzających Szare Pustkowie. Postać przemknęła korytarzami, by w końcu znaleźć się w tej części zamku, która jeszcze nie uległa zniszczeniu. Nisko sklepiona komnatka zasłana była przedmiotami. Tylko ten pokój nadawał się do zamieszkania, wszystkie inne były zajęte przez szczury. Pod ścianą leżało kilka worków, krzesło, a większość podłogi zajmowały dwa stare, rozklekotane łóżka. Ściany były gołe.

-Wróciłeś – odezwał się nieczłowiek leżący na jednym z łóżek, odkłaniając zniszczoną książkę w skórzanej oprawie. Szare, stare ubranie wisiało na młodym mężczyźnie jak na wieszaku.

Postać w pelerynie kiwnęła głową. Ostrożnie położyła zawiniątko na drugie łóżko. Zrzuciła mokrą pelerynę. Teraz można było zauważyć ogromne podobieństwo między nim, a drugim mężczyzną. Obaj szczupli i niezbyt wysokiego wzrostu, mieli identycznie oczy i włosy. Byli bliźniakami.

-To on, prawda? – jeden z Przeklętych wstał z łóżka, po czym pochylił się nad niemowlęciem. – Twój Przeznaczony. Fay, braciszku, jesteś pewien, że dobrze zrobiłeś?

-Nie, Yuui – odpowiedział cicho jego brat, ciężko siadając na krześle. – Niczego nie jestem pewien. Nie wiem, czy dobrze robię. Może nie powinienem się sprzeciwiać przeznaczeniu? Może to dziecko miało tam umrzeć? Zrobiłem źle, bo odebrałem go jego rodzicom i to podstępem, przez Prawo Niespodzianki.

-Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić? – zapytał Yuui poważnie.

-Nie zostanie tutaj – odpowiedział Fay, rozglądając się do zaniedbanym pomieszczeniu. – Zabiorę go gdzieś, gdzie się wychowa i dorośnie. Do końca zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia lat. Dokładnie tyle, by mógł dorosnąć. Za dwadzieścia lat, gdy przestaniemy być Przeklętymi, po raz pierwszy mnie zobaczy – spojrzał na śpiące niemowlę. – Będzie co ma być. Mam już dość samotności.

-Osoba, która jest dla mnie przeznaczona, jeszcze się nie narodziła – Yuui patrzył na brata ze smutkiem. – Zanim przyjdzie na świat, minie jakieś czterdzieści, pięćdziesiąt lat. Za dwadzieścia lat stracimy długowieczność i znów zaczniemy się starzeć. Dla tej osoby będę zbyt stary. Przeżyję resztę życia w samotności. Nie będę kochał. Ty będziesz. Zazdroszczę ci.

-Braciszku – Fay podszedł do brata i mocno go przytulił. – To, co widzimy, nie zawsze jest prawdą. – dodał, mówiąc o zdolności Przeklętych do przepowiadania swojej przyszłości. – Wszystko da się zmienić.

Yuui pokręcił głową.

-Był już ktoś, kogo pokochałem. Siedem stuleci temu. Zabroniono mi ją kochać. A to tylko przez to, że narodziliśmy się w Ostatni Dzień! – Yuui podniósł głos, ale szybko przypomniał sobie o dziecku i zamilkł.

Fay również milczał.

Gdy świat był jeszcze młody, Dobro walczyło ze Złem. Zło ustąpiło, ale kazało płacić sobie daninę, by nigdy więcej nie zechciało panować nad światem. Zabrało jeden dzień z roku, dobę przed początkiem nowego okresu, by ją sobie podporządkować. Każde dziecko, urodzone w Ostatni Dzień, należało odtąd do demonów. Nazwano ich nieludźmi, później – Przeklętymi. Do nich miały należeć bagna i pustkowia, mieli też władzę nad magią i znali swój los. Rzucono na nich przekleństwo długowieczności. Każdy z Przeklętych zostawał skazany na siedemset siedemdziesiąt siedem lat życia bez upływu czasu, a po ich ukończeniu zaczynał starzeć się jak zwykły człowiek. Dopiero wtedy, gdy na powrót stawali się ludźmi i tracili moce, wolno było im związać się z innym człowiekiem. Do tego czasu jednak zmuszeni byli ukrywać się w ruinach Zamków, pozostałościach po początkach świata. Nie musieli jeść czy pić, żywiła ich własna magia. Stal ani żelazo nie mogły im zaszkodzić. Po prostu istnieli. Samotność stawała się ich drugim imieniem.

Oni byli bliźniętami, co rzadko zdarzało się wśród Przeklętych. Nie popadli w szaleństwo tylko dlatego, że mieli siebie.

-Nie zostawię cię – powiedział Fay. – Cokolwiek by się działo, zawsze będziemy razem. Wiem, że gdy następnym razem spotkam tego chłopca, pokocham go, ale nigdy nie zapomnę o tobie. Przeżyliśmy razem siedemset pięćdziesiąt siedem lat i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek mi ciebie odebrał.

-Powiesz mu kiedyś prawdę? – zapytał Yuui, wskazując na zawiniątko. – Będziesz mu to winiem.

-Powiem – odparł jego brat. – Wtedy, gdy jego więź ze mną będzie tak silna, że mimo moich kłamstw mnie nie zostawi, by nie sprawić mi bólu.

Wziął dziecko na ręce i zniknął.

Na Szarym Pustkowiu znów zaczął padać deszcz.


End file.
